If Only for A Moment
by Tsun-Neko
Summary: Makoto is paying Haruka one of his daily visits when events escalate after he accidentally trips on his best friend. What's a smitten boy supposed to do when the one that he loves has left him in a discomforting position? MakoHaru


A/N: This is the first lemon I've ever written! * O *

I hope that you all like it. I might write some more in the future, but who knows. This was honestly a spur of the moment thing. Enjoy this

delicious MakoHaru story :'D

Disclaimer: I do not own Free! it belongs to KyoAni.

* * *

**If Only for a Moment**

I don't know how it happened.

One second we were both in his small home's living room, and then the next second I was on top of Haruka's half-naked body which was covered by his usual swim trunks and cooking apron.

"Makoto could you get off of me...? You're a bit heavy," Haruka said in his monotone voice.

God, he was beautiful. As I stared down into his deep blue eyes, I could almost feel the blood rushing to a certain spot.

Immediately I got off of my childhood best friend before anything embarrassing happened.

"Sorry Haru, I slipped," I muttered in an attempt to hide my embarrassed blush.

"Don't worry. I'm going to go prepare dinner now," Haruka nonchalantly stated as he slowly stood up.

As he walked away, I allowed my eyes to remain on his butt when he walked.

How long had it been since I had fallen in love with my best friend? Since I had that one wet dream about him and realized that I was in love with him?

I sighed to myself before glancing down at my lap. A gasp escaped my lips as I noticed an unwelcome visitor poking up.

I couldn't help but immediately freak out. What if Haruka saw? Then he'd think that I was a weirdo for sure!

As quickly as I could, I covered my pants with my hand and made my way to the stairs.

"Haru, I'm going to use the bathroom," I told him before going up.

I heard him grunt an acknowledgement and then quickly climbed up. The moment that I reached the bathroom, I sat down on the seat and sighed.

A quick cold douse would help get rid of my visitor...but it HAD been a while since I last touched myself.

I quickly swallowed the lump in my throat before unzipping my pants and pulling them down. Before I proceeded with what I was going to do, I focused my hearing on the sounds of the house. Since I could hear nothing, I slowly walked over to the door and unlocked it. A faint sizzling noise alerted me to the fact that Haruka was cooking.

In a few quick movements, I locked the door and made my way back to the toilet.

An embarrassed blush covered my face as I glanced down at my boxers. To think that my cock had gotten this way just because I had fallen on my half-naked best friend.

At the thought of Haruka lying helpless underneath me, I felt my cock throb.

Then simply going by instinct, I began the process. I pulled my boxers down a bit more and allowed my whole hard 8-inch cock to show. I looked around and shakily exhaled when I saw the bottle of lotion near the tub. I uncapped the bottle and squeezed some onto my hand.

Once the scent hit my nose, my cock throbbed achingly again. It smelled like Haruka.

Immediately I began to my hand up and down my shaft. It was starting to feel so good that when I thought of Haruka being here and doing the same, I felt my cock getting stiffer. The more I moved my hand up and down, the more pleasure I got.

It got to the point where I began to use my other hand to gently squeeze my balls and touch my hard nipples.

"H-Haru," I softly moaned as I jacked myself off to the image of my best friend.

I could feel my heart pounding in my ears as a heat began to pool in my lower body. The climax was coming and I could feel it.

As I was about to let go, I heard the door open and a voice call out. Shoot, I guess it didn't lock after all-

"You okay in there? Dinner's read-"

I froze up the moment that my eyes met Haruka's shocked blue ones. His lips slightly parted as he took in what I was doing. The momentary shock passed before he then smiled to himself.

"If you needed help, why didn't you ask?" He said.

Huh? Did I hear him right?

I watched as Haruka walked over to me and knelt down to pick up the bottle of lotion.

"Guess I have to buy more, this was my favorite," he sighed before glancing up at me.

I stared down at Haruka and nervously bit my lip. He was standing so close, if he only moved a little closer he would be able to...wait what?

I froze up as I watched Haruka move his face between my legs and slowly lick my shaft.

"H-Har-agh," I tried to speak, but was overcome with pleasure as Haruka took me in his mouth.

He moved so expertly and licked my head while vigorously stroking my shaft. I swear I could explode at that moment.

But then I wondered...what if Haruka was this experienced because he had done something with Rin?

The image of the red-haired boy filled my mind and I clenched my teeth. Recently I could feel the tension between the two of them, but I had the biggest urge to claim Haruka as my own.

While I imagined myself plunging into Haruka's ass, I felt him play with my balls as he rolled his tongue around the tip of my head. God, a few more seconds and I could-

"A-ahhh," I groaned before shooting my load into Haruka's waiting mouth.

He swallowed my load as if it was nothing before allowing his eyes to meet mine again.

"Want to finish what you started?" He soft asked.

As I longingly stared into his eyes, I knew that maybe even if deep down he had no romantic feelings for me, Haruka cared enough for me to allow me to do this. I swallowed the lump in my throat as I slowly nodded and watched him slowly pull down his bathing suit.

I couldn't help but smirk when I saw that Haruka was also hard. This was an opportunity that Rin would never be able to steal away from me.

Haruka positioned himself on the toilet so his stomach was facing downward, but with a quick gesture I flipped him over so he was facing me. The shock in his blue eyes made my harden once more.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this, Haru?" I softly asked.

"If I didn't would I have let you go this far?" He said before quickly averting his gaze.

I couldn't help but smile at him. Typical Haruka. The one that had captured my heart since I was young.

I carefully picked up the lotion and put some on my fingers. From the porn I'd seen, I had to lubricate his ass so my cock would slide in easily. I slowly slipped in one finger and when I saw he was okay with it, another.

After coating my dick with lubricant, I slowly aligned myself with his hole. I watched Haruka nervously bite his lip before I leaned down and pressed my mouth down onto his. He slowly wrapped his arms around my neck and while he did so, I slid myself in.

The feeling was one that I'd never experienced before. I felt Haruka gasp into my mouth as I slowly moved in and out of him. I gradually sped up my pace while using my spare hand to jack him off.

The faster I got, the more furious Haruka's kissing became, and the grip around my neck tightened. I felt myself stiffen as I realized that I was about to blow my load.

I immediately pulled away from his kiss, continued jacking him, and thrusted faster, until finally we both climaxed together.

The two of us lay there for a while, with me still inside him as we relaxed.

"I'm sorry, Haru, I made a mess." Was all that I could manage after this.

I caught sight of Haruka rolling his eyes and calling me a dummy before I smiled.

I know that maybe I can't own all of Haruka's heart, but hopefully he'll at least let me have a piece of his.

* * *

A/N: Like I said before...hope you all liked it :D

Usdkfjsdlkf, as time passes, I'm starting to ship MakuHaru even more. I'm thinking of making this a mini-series, but I don't know yet.

Well until next time! Maybe!


End file.
